Worth the Risk
by Shadow of the Forgotten
Summary: Alice and Randel's relationship begins to change as the young female Lieutenant comes to accept the feelings she has for him. Unfortunately for them, Lionel's not willing to let her go.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Pumpkin Scissors or anything affiliated with said show.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

><p>Alice L. Malvin, third daughter of one of the Thirteen Appointed Families and 2nd Lieutenant in Section III's Pumpkin Scissors, had never been more confused about her feelings in her life. It all began with that ball her sisters had convinced her to attend.<p>

It seemed like a good idea at the time, her fiancé would be there and it would be the perfect opportunity to explain that their marriage was no longer a necessity as her younger brother would soon become the family heir in her stead, and it would get her sisters off her back since they'd been trying to get her to attend one of the nobles functions forever. Alice figured she could kill two birds with one stone, as the saying goes.

So she'd dressed up all fancy, not by choice of course, those clothes are so uncomfortable and restricting, and accompanied Solice and Elis to the ball. Shortly after arriving she'd been swept onto the dance floor by Lionel, her soon to be ex-fiancé, and she bumbled through the steps as best she could. Truthfully she was a decent dancer, but she'd been unable to get the look on Corporal Oland's face when Hans was killed out of her head and she'd been rather distracted. When asked who she was thinking of, she'd been staring over Lionel's head for some time apparently, Alice had blurted out her thoughts, only to cover her mouth embarrassedly once she realized who she was talking to.

The slight frown on Lionel's face lasted for only a moment and afraid that she'd angered him, Alice quickly changed the subject to what she'd planned on telling him about all along, her brother. After explaining the situation and how she was no longer going to be the heir to the family anymore, she'd expected Lionel to release her from the marriage. For some reason she couldn't fathom though, he'd simply laughed the idea off and admitted he wanted to marry her even more now. Needless to say she'd been quite surprised.

There hadn't been time to talk after that since a group of commoners had burst into the room threatening the nobles, bringing the rest of Section III with them. A bunch of men wielding weapons Alice could handle, but when Corporal Oland commented on how good she looked when she'd asked them what they were doing there, she nearly fled the room in embarrassment.

Those three little words were what had her sitting at her desk staring off into space well after everyone else had gone home. You'd think that the fight would've been at the front of her mind, but no matter what she did, she just couldn't seem to forget the way Corporal Oland had smiled so sweetly as he told her that she looked amazing.

Once the threat had been neutralized and everyone had left the mansion, Alice had returned home long enough to change before heading into the office to write her report. She'd managed to push all other thoughts out of her head for the better part of the night, but as soon as her papers were filed, her mind drifted back once more to the gentle giant who'd been sitting quietly at his desk since she'd arrived.

Every time she looked at him her stomach would start to flutter and her heart would beat faster causing her to look away quickly. The feelings were new and somewhat frightening since she was unsure as to the cause of them.

Warrant Officer's Oreldo and Machs left around three, at which point Corporal Oland offered to walk Alice home, but she'd politely refused stating she had more work to finish. A lie, yes, but she wasn't sure how to act around the man anymore. He made her feel…different.

Breathing a sigh of relief when the tall man finally left, Alice plopped back into the seat at her desk and stared absently out the window. She wasn't sure how long she sat there, one hour, two, but eventually her eyes began to close and her head slipped onto her desk as she drifted off to sleep.

That was the scene Randel came upon when he slipped back into the office sometime after six in the morning. He'd been unable to sleep and decided to head into work early to finish up some of the paperwork that Oreldo never seemed to get done. Or at least that had been the plan until he'd spotted Alice sleeping soundly, one arm tucked under her head and soft snores coming from her partially open mouth.

Seeing her like that, so peaceful and vulnerable, made his heart clench and without thinking he gently brushed a strand of hair out of her face, his fingers lingering longer than necessary on her cheek. "So beautiful." He whispered as a finger followed the curve of her jaw and ghosted over her bottom lip.

He'd been in love with the petite, blonde haired Lieutenant since the first time he met her. There was just something about the headstrong woman that made him want to grab her and never let her go. Hearing she was to be wed had crushed him, but the way she'd looked at him while they were working a few hours ago, glancing over nervously and then looking away with a blush, gave him the slightest bit of hope that just maybe she felt the same way about him. Removing his finger from her lip, Randel ran that same hand through his hair with a groan. "You have no idea what you do to me woman." He mumbled with the barest hint of a smile.

Alice's tongue came out and Randel watched in slow motion as it traced the path his finger had just made. Feeling his pants tighten, he winced knowing it would be quite some time before he'd be able to do anything about it. Closing his eyes, he was about to turn around when a soft voice reached his ears.

"Stay with me…" Alice whispered sleepily. "…don't leave me…Randel."

Eyes widening, Randel looked at her still serene face in shock. That was the first time she'd ever said his first name and it was doing some very interesting things to his body. Before he could stop it, his traitorous hand moved out to cup her cheek and he froze when he realized she'd most likely be woken up. Surprisingly though, all she did was burrow into the hand with a contented sigh.

He stood that way for several minutes, relishing the contact he'd likely never get when she was awake, when a genius idea struck him. There were cots in the medical wing a few doors down; she couldn't possibly fault him for trying to make her comfortable, right? Nodding at his decision, Randel gently picked the tiny woman up and tucked her into his arms before making his way out of the office and down the hall.

"Cozy." Alice mumbled as she snuggled into the warm chest that was pressed against her side which caused Randel to stumble slightly and nearly drop his precious cargo.

Straightening himself up, Randel made it the rest of the way without incident. Spying a cot in the far corner of the room, it looked large and sturdy enough for him in case she refused to let go, which he really hoped she did, he slowly headed towards it.

The moment he laid her down, Alice curled into a ball and tucked her arms around herself for warmth. Disappointed, he'd been looking forward to having an excuse to cuddle with her for a few hours, Randel removed his uniform jacket and placed it over her. When she pulled it tighter around her body and released the softest of moans, he fled the room as quickly as his legs would take him.

o o o o o

Alice awoke two hours later surrounded by a very familiar scent. Breathing deeply, she burrowed her nose into the fabric she held next to her face and had every intention of falling back to sleep, that is until she realized that she was most definitely not at home. Jumping up, she looked around the room as her hand immediately went for the dagger she kept at her side.

It took her a moment to figure out where she was, but when she did her body relaxed and her hand moved to run through her hair instead. "I guess I must've fallen asleep." She muttered out loud. "But I wonder how I got here." Feeling material between her fingers, she glanced down at the jacket that was still partially covering her. "Rand-…I mean Corporal Oland must have brought me here. I'll have to thank him."

Ignoring the little butterflies that had formed in her stomach at the mention of the Corporal, she stood up and straightened her uniform the best she could before folding up the jacket she'd been using as a blanket and heading back towards her office.

Stepping inside, Alice wasn't all that surprised to see that the Corporal was the only one there. It had been a very late night for everyone after all. Taking a deep breath, and pushing down all the odd feelings that seemed to pop up whenever she was around her large subordinate, she held out the jacket. "Thank you Corporal for letting me borrow your jacket." She said in a business-like tone. "And for moving me…to the…c-cot." A dark blush covered her face as the realization that she'd been carried in his arms sunk in and Alice turned away quickly. Without another word she took a seat at her desk and buried herself in the stacks of papers that had been delivered with the morning mail.

Randel hadn't missed the blush and couldn't help the smile that formed on his face at her reaction. She was just too cute sometimes. Pulling his jacket on, he breathed in the lingering scent Alice had left on it. Not the best idea he'd ever had. He was hard in an instant and his eyes widened in fear, certain she'd turn around and attack him for getting excited during work hours. Thankfully Alice remained ignorant to his little problem and continued to read through whatever it was she was working on.

Releasing the breath he'd been holding Randel pulled out the Pumpkin Scissors manual, which he still hadn't finished reading, and tried to immerse himself in that until the others arrived and he could sneak away long enough to deal with his issue.

Ten minutes and two paragraphs later, he realized it was futile. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't focus on anything other than the Lieutenant, and the way she'd tug her hair and bite her lip when she was frustrated over something she'd read, or how she'd tap her foot when she was bored, or how her cheeks would turn the color of strawberries whenever she looked…at…him.

Realizing that she'd caught him staring, Randel winced as he waited for something to come flying at his head. It never came. In fact, they simply continued to sit there staring at each other, neither one making a move at all.

When Alice began to chew on her lip, Randel's body moved on auto pilot and he soon found himself standing over her.

"C-Corporal?" Alice questioned, leaning back ever so slightly so she could look into his eyes. "I-is there something I can help you with?" If she'd been expecting an answer, she didn't get one. Instead she found herself pulled out of her seat and into his arms before she even had time to blink. "Wh-what ar-."

Randel cut her off by placing his lips on hers in the gentlest of kisses. She froze, and knowing he didn't have long before she came to her senses and tried to take his head off, he slid his tongue out and ran it over her bottom lip, hoping she'd respond on instinct and he could at least have a taste of her before he died.

With wide eyes, Alice tried to wrap her head around what had just happened, but it wasn't working. Corporal Oland still had his lips on hers and she was quite certain there was a tongue being added as well. Giving the giant man a shove, she opened her mouth to ask him what the hell he'd been thinking, she was still engaged to be married after all, but she forgot to think her plan through. The Corporal didn't budge in the slightest, not exactly a surprise when she thought about it later, and she found her mouth full of his warm, wet tongue instead.

It was a strange feeling, having someone else's tongue in her mouth, but when Randel entwined it with hers and tilted his head just slightly, Alice wondered why she'd never tried kissing someone before. It was amazing and she couldn't help but respond to the larger man's coaxing.

Certain he'd died and gone to heaven, Randel lifted Alice up onto her desk and brought her even closer. Stepping between her thighs, which he was certain she hadn't even realized he'd done, he used the hand that he'd placed on the back of her head to mesh her mouth against his.

They stayed like that for some time, getting lost in each other's arms, and Randel would've been content to remain that way forever if Alice hadn't accidentally brushed herself against him. He knew she wasn't aware of what she'd done, she'd simply been trying to get closer to him, but that didn't stop the moan from coming out of his mouth or his hands from moving to her waist in an attempt to cause more of that wonderful friction.

Felling his hands move, Alice pulled herself back and shook her head to clear it of the lust filled haze it had fallen into. "Stop, we can't." She murmured when Randel tried to coax her lips back to his. "I'm still engaged, this isn't right."

"To hell with him." Randel breathed into her ear before nipping the cartilage gently. "I know you want this as much as I do." Refusing to give her the chance to respond he crushed his mouth to hers, and using his size to his advantage, pressed her back against the desk so she was half laying beneath him. His hand made its way to the buttons of her dark orange uniform and ever so slowly he released them.

It was suddenly very hard to breath and Alice found herself gasping for air as her jacket was shoved open and a hand many times the size of her own slid up her side and stopped just beneath her breast. "I-I'm serious." She said, but her body denied the words the moment they left her mouth as her hands made their way up Randel's arms to link behind his neck.

Smiling against her neck, Randel pressed himself down against her lithe body, delighting in the way she squirmed beneath him. His hand inched its way higher, brushing the underside of her breast, and he was about to bring it into his hand when voices appeared from down the hall.

They were separated in seconds, both tidying up their uniforms and hair as quickly as they could before the door to the office opened and Oreldo and Machs walked in dressed in their standard issue green uniforms.

Dropping into her seat, Alice tucked her head in her hands and willed herself not to scream in either anger or frustration. She still wasn't sure how she felt about the whole situation. Ignoring Oreldo and Machs, they were looking at her like she'd lost her mind which wasn't too far from the truth, she resumed what she'd been doing before the Corporal had…interrupted her.

"What's up with the Lieutenant?" Oreldo asked Randel as he took his seat and kicked his feet up on his desk. "She seems a bit out of it this morning."

"Yeah, is she not feeling well?" Machs added, adjusting the glasses he was wearing.

Shrugging, Randel pretended he had no clue and his fellow officers thankfully let the subject drop when their balding commander Captain Hunks walked in and began handing out their latest assignment. Glancing over at Alice he winked, and then smiled when she ducked her head down with a blush. Now that he knew she liked him, at least a little, there was no way he was going to let her get away from him. Fiancé be damned.

"Alright you guys, you're new assignment is to transport some relief supplies to the outer region of Cevile" Captain Hunks said once he took his seat. "The layout of the village, as well as a list of supplies and the name of the man who requested the aid, are in the packets I've just handed out. Familiarize yourself with the information quickly as you'll be departing shortly."

There were nods all around the room as the members of Pumpkin Scissors scanned through the small stack of papers. Moments after silence settled over the room, the door was pushed open and a wealthily dressed blonde man walked in with a large bouquet of flowers in his hand. Without acknowledging the others in the room, Lionel made his way to Alice's desk, deliberately stopping so he was standing between the Corporal and his fiancé. "Alice my dear, these are for you." He said with a smile as he handed over the sweet smelling roses.

Glancing up from the papers, Alice looked from Lionel to the flowers and then back again. "Um…thank you?" She said, slowly grasping the bouquet and placing it on the desk next to her. "Can I ask what you're doing here?"

"You rushed out of there so quickly last night I didn't have time to ask you to lunch today." Lionel said, absently brushing invisible dust off his white shirt sleeve. "I was hoping to spend more time getting to know you before our wedding."

Flinching, Alice refused to look over at Randel, afraid someone would realize what had happened between them if she did. "Can we take this outside please?" Without waiting for an answer, Alice stood up and left the room stiffly.

Sending the large man who obviously had a thing for his fiancé a smirk, Lionel followed after Alice.

Stopping a few feet down the hall, Alice took a deep breath before turning around to face Lionel. "First of all, I don't appreciate you coming and interrupting my work, kindly refrain from doing so in the future. And second, I thought I made it clear last night that there was no longer any reason for the two of us to be married. You should find yourself a more suitable woman, one who knows how to be a proper noblewoman."

Lionel simply smiled as he stepped closer. "That may be, but as I recall I told you I had no intention of letting you get away from me. Heir or no heir, I intend to make you my wife." He said, running the back of his hand along Alice's cheek. "Now, about lunch today?"

"I…you…" Alice trailed off, unsure of where to start. Finally she sighed. "I really have to go; we can finish this conversation later when I get back." When Lionel looked like he was going to speak, she raised her hand to cut him off. "_If_ I get back in time for lunch, we can continue our talk over soup down in the mess hall." And with that Alice brushed passed him and headed back to her office.

Watching her walk away, a sinister grin formed on Lionel's face. "You can run, but you'll never escape me." He muttered darkly.

When Alice walked back into the room everyone scattered from their spots near the door and grabbed random items to make it appear as if they weren't just eavesdropping on her conversation. Pretending she hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary, and refusing to look anywhere near Randel, she grabbed the papers off her desk and cleared her throat. "Let's get going, those supplies aren't going to deliver themselves."

Captain Hunks waved his hand and held up a signed order for the release of the supplies. "Make sure you give this to the Major when you leave, you know how annoyed he gets when he doesn't get the proper paperwork."

Oreldo grabbed the document from the Captain's hand with a roll of his eyes. "Screw Mr. Stick-up-the-ass." He said with a snort. "That guy's had it out for us since our section was formed. He thinks we're a waste of time and should be disbanded."

"Be careful what you say Oreldo, that man can get you put on K.P. for the remainder of your career." Machs warned as he stood up and pushed in his chair.

Shaking his head, Corporal Oland snuck a peak at Alice as he prepared to leave. She had just fixed her coat and a strand of hair was knocked loose that his hand was itching to tuck back into place, but he knew it wasn't the time or place so he resisted the urge and followed after his commanding officers as they began the short trek to the vehicle garage.

Fifteen minutes and two arguments about what they could and could not take from the supply depot later, Machs pulled the car out onto the street and they began the hour drive to the village of Cevile.

The ride went by surprisingly fast. Oreldo started a singing competition and somehow managed to convince everyone to join in, though some were more willing than others, and by the fourth round they were all laughing so hard tears were forming in their eyes.

"I had no idea you had such a lovely voice Lieutenant." Oreldo complimented when the game came to an end.

"Same here, I've never heard you sing before." Machs added as he pulled the vehicle off onto a well beaten dirt road that would lead then to the outskirts of the village.

Alice shrugged. "I had mandatory singing lessons when I was a child, part of a noble upbringing." She explained.

Just then a deer jumped out into the road and Machs swerved to avoid it, sending Alice tumbling over the side of the vehicle.

"Lieutenant!" Oreldo cried, reaching back over his seat to try and catch her.

Randel watched Alice fall and jumped after her without hesitation, wrapping himself around her small form and taking the brunt of the damage as they rolled down the side of the cliff together. Tucking her head under his chin, he winced as a sharp rock nailed him in the side as they finally came to a stop at the bottom of the hill.

Groaning, Alice sat up and shook her head only to regret it when everything began spinning. "What the hell just happened?" She asked in confusion.

"Deer jump… you fall…ouch." Randel said through clenched teeth.

Looking down at the man beneath her, Alice's eyes widened and she jumped up. "I'm so sorry; I didn't realize I was squishing you." She apologized.

Waving her apology off, Randel sat up and got a good look at the size of the hill they'd just fallen down. "I don't think we'll be joining the guys that way." He said, pointing up towards the road that was at least seven hundred feet above them. "We're going to have to find another way up."

Following his hand, Alice rubbed her forehead in annoyance. "I can't believe I lost my balance like that." She muttered. "And then to drag you with me, I'll never live this down."

Randel smiled as he watched her shake her head back and forth. "I really don't mind being stuck out here with you, in fact, I rather like the idea." He said softly, stepping up to Alice's side and leaning close to her ear. "I think this is fate, don't you?"

"W-we should g-get going." Alice stuttered, darting away from the larger man. "It'll likely take us awhile to meet back up with Martis and Oreldo so we'd better get started." Without waiting to hear his response, she picked a direction and headed off into the woods.

Shaking his head, Randel followed after her in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Pumpkin Scissors or anything affiliated with said show.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

><p>An hour later it had begun to pour and Alice, cold, wet and shivering, huddled under the branches of a large pine tree trying to bring some feeling back into her numb fingers. "Damn it's freezing out here. Why'd it have to start raining?" She whined childishly.<p>

Covering a chuckle behind his hand, Randel was about to offer her his jacket when he caught sight of a small shack a few hundred feet away. "Lieutenant, there's a building over there. Perhaps we could warm up inside."

Looking around, Alice spied the shack he was talking about and smiled brightly. "We're saved!" She said enthusiastically, pumping her fist into the air before darting off towards the shelter.

This time Randel didn't even try to hide his amusement at her antics, he laughed out loud as he followed after her. Even with his large strides, by the time he'd made it to the small building, some kind of old military outpost by the looks of it, Alice was already inside. Ducking under the door jam, he reached for the buttons on his jacket and froze.

Alice shook off the water that had gathered on her coat before hanging it over a dusty chair that had been left by the previous occupants. "Now, to find something to dry off with." She mumbled, making her way to a row of cupboards on the opposite wall and rifling through them. "Nothing." She grumbled after coming up empty. "This entire place is bare. I'm surprised they left the chair when they cleared out." Running her hands over her arms for warmth, she turned towards the door as she spoke. "Corporal, why are you still standing there? Get out of that wet jacket or you'll get si-…what are you looking at?"

The entire time Alice had been searching for something usable, Randel had been rooted to his spot, his eyes drawn to the form-fitting white shirt that was plastered to the front of Alice's chest. He could see the outline of her bra and his mind hand promptly gone blank as all the blood in his body headed south. He likely would've stayed that way if Alice's voice hadn't broken through his daze and made him snap his eyes back up to her face. "N-nothing!" He stammered guiltily, a red hue settling over his cheeks.

Cocking her head to the side, it took Alice a moment to realize just where his eyes had been focused, but when she did her eyes widened and she covered her chest quickly as she turned her back to him. "Pervert!" She cried, and then added with just a hint of anger. "I'd expect that from Warrant Officer Oreldo, not from you."

Wincing, Randel opened his mouth to apologize and then changed his mind. "I'm not going to say I'm sorry I looked because I'm not." He said firmly. "You're beautiful, and I'll look at you any chance I get." Seeing her shoulders tense, he slowly made his way towards her, stopping a few inches from her back. "But please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad, just confused. You make me feel odd and I'm not sure how to act around you anymore." Alice replied quietly. "I always knew what I was going to do, everything was planned out, even my marriage to Lionel, but you…I didn't plan on you."

"And I never planned on you, but now that you're here, I don't ever want to lose you." Randel murmured, placing his hands on her arms and pulling her gently against his chest. "You make the world seem right again, like everything will be fine." Wrapping her tighter in his arms, he placed his chin on her head. "Please don't leave me; I'd be lost without you."

Taking a deep breath, Alice turned around in his arms and put her hand on Randel's cheek. "No matter what happens, I'll never leave you." She said, leaning up on her toes and bringing him down for a chaste kiss.

When she moved to pull away, Randel grabbed her head and held her close, refusing to release her. Angling his head, he slid his tongue between her lips and let it dance with hers. This time there would be no interruptions and he was looking forward to finishing what they'd started that morning. Running a hand down her side, he slid it around to cup her backside and bring her closer.

When Alice realized where things were heading, her eyes widened and she began to struggle in his arms. "N-no, we can't do this. I'm still set to be m-married." She said, trying to pull herself free. "We have to s-stop right now."

Randel was tempted to ignore her outburst and continue anyway, she'd forget about her protests soon enough, but the slightly frightened look in her eyes convinced him otherwise. Releasing her, he stepped back to give her some space.

Grabbing her jacket off the chair, Alice straightened her clothes quickly.

An uncomfortable silence settled over the pair and Randel, unsure of what to do or say, remained rooted to his spot.

Once her uniform was back in place, Alice ran a hand through her mussed up hair and then turned to face her Corporal. "Look, don't take this the wrong way. I liked what you were doing, _really_ liked it, I've never felt so good in my life, but until I announce that I'm no longer engaged to Lionel we can't continue doing this. I'm a noblewoman and this type of behavior is very inappropriate." A sexy smirk made its way onto Randel's face and Alice crossed her arms over her chest unconsciously. "What?"

"So, you liked it did you?" Randel asked, the smirk turning into a wide grin. "_Really_ liked it? Well that's good to hear, because I plan on finishing what I've started the moment you're a free woman." Closing the distance between them, he pulled the smaller woman into a mind-blowing kiss. "But that doesn't mean I'll simply leave you alone until then either." Backing off, he looked into her lust filled eyes and couldn't resist leaning in for one last kiss.

When he pulled away for the second time, it took Alice a few moments to get her bearings. Shaking her head to clear her mind, she reverted back to her military attitude. "The rain has stopped, let's get moving Corporal." She ordered, making her way to the door and stepping outside.

Just as she passed him, Randel reached out and gave her backside a gentle slap grinning when she paused, but she refused to turn around and continued on her way. Straightening his jacket, he followed after, the smile still on his face.

It turned out that the shack they'd found shelter in was only ten minutes away from the village and they soon found themselves face to face with Oreldo and a nearly hyperventilating Machs. "Lieutenant!" He cried. "I was so worried about you! I thought something bad might have happened!"

Oreldo rolled his eyes and gave Machs a gentle shove. "Stop being such a kiss-ass. Besides, the Corporal was with her so there was no reason to worry. She was in good hands."

Alice's face turned beet red at that statement, her body remembering just how _good_ his hands had been, and she quickly covered her face with her hands so no one would see. If anyone noticed, they didn't say anything and she lowered her arms back down to her sides when her body calmed down. "I'm fine. Now how is the mission going? Did everything get delivered already?"

"Yes maam. All the supplies have been handed off and Mr. Hark, the man who requested the delivery, is handing things out to the villagers as we speak." Machs replied. "We've just been waiting for you so we could head back."

"Very good. Let's get going then." With a nod, Alice walked over to the vehicle and climbed in, making sure to leave plenty of space so Randal wouldn't brush against her the entire way back.

"Don't you want to talk with Mr. Hark and see how everything is going out here?" Oreldo asked curiously.

Shaking her head, Alice replied. "No, I trust that you two did your jobs. Besides, I plan on reading your reports thoroughly when we get back and I know they'll be _very_ detailed."

"You just had to go and open your mouth." Machs muttered, starting the engine and pulling onto the road they'd followed in as Oreldo groaned at the thought of all the extra work he'd have to do writing up the report now.

As her two subordinates continued to whine in the front seat about evil reports and stupid deer, Alice glanced over at the Corporal out of the corner of her eye. She wasn't sure what was going to happen once she called of the engagement, but was definitely looking forward to finding out.

o o o o o

An hour later they pulled into the garage and everyone piled out of the car. After handing over the keys, Machs proceeded to drag a pouting Oreldo with him to the office and Alice turned to face Randel. "I'll see you later." She said, rising up and giving him a peck on the cheek after making sure no one was around.

Randel nodded. "I think I'll go help the others with their reports. It's the least I can do."

"Then I'll meet you back here when I'm finished and maybe we can go out and…I don't know, grab some dinner or something." Alice said shyly.

"Are you asking me on a date?"

Alice's face lit up and she ducked her head down embarrassedly.

Grinning, Randel kissed the top of her head. "I'd love to, but only if you let me buy."

"Deal." Alice said, returning the smile with one of her own. "Now I'd better get this over with." Brushing her hand over his arm, she gave him one last smile before turning around and heading towards the main entrance of the building. It was time to find Lionel and put an end to their engagement once and for all.

She'd expected to have to catch a ride out to his place on the edge of town, so Alice was quite surprised to see the man she'd been looking for leaning up against the outer wall of the base. "What are you doing here?" She asked curiously. "Nothing's wrong I hope."

Looking up from the booklet he'd been leafing through, Lionel smiled. "No, nothing like that. I've simply been waiting for you to return so I could escort you to lunch."

Alice glanced at the large clock over the main doors. "You've been waiting here this whole time? That's nearly four hours. Why didn't you go home?"

"I was worried you might run off again so I decided to stick around." Lionel replied with a hint of humor. "Besides, this way I get the pleasure of your company much sooner." Holding out his hand, he tilted his head down slightly. "Shall we go my dear?"

"Um, sure." Alice said, placing her hand in his. When he began to lead her down the street, she dug her heels into the ground. "The mess hall is this way." She said, pointing back towards the military compound.

"I'm very much aware of that." Lionel replied without turning around. "However, I feel that our conversation would be much better off held someplace secluded and quiet, away from prying eyes and eavesdroppers."

Thinking about it, Alice couldn't help but agree. She'd much rather tell her family herself then have them find out through the town gossip. "Very well, so where are we going?"

Lionel waved over a nearby carriage before responding. "To my house. The cooks should be finished with everything by now and there will be no one around to bother us. We can eat in peace and then discuss things over a nice dessert. That is, if that's okay with you."

Glancing back towards the base briefly, Alice nodded. "It is."

When the carriage came to a stop in front of them, Lionel opened the door and held out his hand. "After you my dear."

Knowing it would be impolite not to, Alice took the offered hand and climbed into the carriage, followed shortly after by Lionel who shut the door behind them. Sliding over on the bench seat so she was near the opposite side, Alice placed her hands in her lap and silently hoped the meal would be over quickly. She was really looking forward to her date with Randel and couldn't wait to get back.

A smile appeared on Alice's face and Lionel narrowed his eyes in anger. First she moves as far away from him as possible, and then she gets a dreamy look on her face. There was definitely something going on between her and that Corporal Oland, and he was determined to put an end to it. She belonged to him and there was no way a lowly _commoner_ was going to get his hands on her.

Nodding to the driver, he sat back as the carriage began to move and reached for a small vial he'd placed under the seat earlier. He hadn't wanted to resort to such extreme measures, but it was obvious by the look on her face that his original plan wasn't going to work, so, onto the backup. Holding the bottle away from his face, Lionel twisted off the cap and moved it towards Alice. "Alice my dear, I want your opinion of this new fragrance I just bought. What do you think of it?" He asked, waving it under her nose.

Alice blinked back into reality in time to see a small container thrust under her nose. Taking a whiff, she was assaulted by a sweet smelling fragrance that she was certain she'd smelled before. "It's ni...c…" She trailed off as her eyes drifted closed and she slumped over in her seat.

Checking to make sure she was truly asleep, Lionel closed the vial and tossed it up to his driver who tucked it into his pocket. "Now I have you all to myself." He said, pulling her limp body against his own and wrapping her in his arms. "And no one will ever take you away from me."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Pumpkin Scissors or anything affiliated with said show.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

><p>Alice woke a few hours later with a groan and tried to rub her eyes, only to realize her hand was pinned to something. Blinking, she turned her head to see what was going on and her eyes widened in shock. Her arms had been shackled above her head, and no matter how hard she pulled they wouldn't budge. The knowledge that she was being held against her will made her military training kick in. Her mind quickly cleared as she took in everything around her.<p>

She was on a rather large bed, expensive by the look and feel of it, in the middle of a sparsely decorated room. Other than a large wood dresser and empty desk, the place was completely bare. There weren't even any pictures or priceless artifacts she could use to figure out where she was.

Sliding herself into a semi sitting position, Alice tried to remember how she'd gotten there, but everything was still a little fuzzy. The last thing she remembered was being in a carriage with Lionel. "Oh no, I hope he hasn't been hurt." She said worriedly.

"Hmph, so now you care about me." Lionel said with a snort as he stepped into the room from a door opposite the bed. "How touching." Ignoring the stunned look on her face, he continued. "It's a bit late for that though, you had your chance to come to me willingly and you chose that _brute_ instead. Now you'll have to suffer the consequences of your actions."

"What are you talking about?" Alice questioned, wringing her hands back and forth in hopes that she'd be able to slip one free. "And Rand-…I mean the Corporal has nothing to do with this."

"You really are such an oblivious little thing aren't you my dear." Lionel tsked as he walked closer to the bed. "Even after I told you I still intended to marry you, you just don't seem to get it. So let me be blunt, I want you. And I _always_ get what I want."

Shaking her head, Alice moved as far away from the clearly disturbed man as she could. "I have no intention of marrying you. Ever. Now release me at once and I'll forget this ever happened. If you refuse I will bring everything at my disposal down on you."

Leaning down, Lionel stopped inches away from her face. "Oh, threatening me already. You have no idea how hot that is." He purred, dropping his hand to her thigh and giving it a squeeze. "That tongue of yours is quite lethal; I can't wait to see what it can do to my body."

Flinching away from the contact, Alice's eyes widened in fear as the gravity of the situation began to fully sink in. "W-what do you plan on doing with me?" She asked, knowing the answer but hoping she'd be proven wrong.

Lionel grinned maliciously. "Come now, I would think that would be quite obvious." He said, grabbing her legs to hold her still as he moved to straddle her on the bed.

"Don't touch me!" Alice hissed back angrily, squirming around in an attempt to throw the slightly larger man off.

"By all means, keep struggling. It just makes things that much more exciting." Lionel said as he finally managed to position himself on top of her. Pressing his body down, he pinned the kicking legs between his own and stared down at his captive. Without another word, he was done talking, Lionel slid his hands slowly up her body starting from her thighs. He'd removed that ugly jacket of hers prior to shackling her to the bed so the path his hands traveled was unencumbered, and he smirked at the way her skin twitched beneath his fingers as they ghosted over the buttons of her shirt.

Realizing he really was serious, Alice began to beg. "Please, you don't have to do this! We can talk things out!" The hands continued on their journey as if she hadn't said a word and tears began to form in her eyes. "Please stop!" She cried.

The hands continued on their path and Alice closed her eyes to try and block out what was about to happen, so she was quite surprised when nothing did. Ever so slowly she opened her eyes to see what was going on and found Lionel grasping at two very large hands that were wrapped tightly around his throat. Looking up, she smiled when Randel's face appeared towering above Lionel's head. "You came." She breathed happily.

Those two words snapped Randel out of his murderous rage and he threw Lionel's now limp body to the side of the room without a second thought. "Alice, are you okay!" He cried, dropping onto his knees and tearing at the shackles that bound her wrists. Freeing them, he held her hands gently in his own, running his thumbs over the red lines that had formed during her struggles.

Pulling her hands free, she wrapped her arms around the familiar body next to her and buried her face in his chest. "I was so scared!" Alice cried. "I couldn't do anything to stop him, he was too strong!"

"Everything's fine now." Randel said soothingly. "I'm here now and I promise I'll never let anything happen to you." Pulling her closer, he suddenly became very aware of the position she'd been in. He'd been so focused on removing that _scum_ from on top of her he hadn't even realized what he'd been doing. Eyes narrowing, he clenched his fists. "What did that bastard do to you?" He hissed, wondering why he hadn't made sure he'd killed the man before flinging him aside.

When he didn't receive an answer, Randel slowly pulled her back so he could look into her eyes. "Alice, answer me. Please."

Alice shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Just take me home. I don't want to be here anymore."

Taking a deep breath, Randel brushed a strand of hair out of her face and nodded his head. "Okay." Removing his jacket, he wrapped Alice in it before pulling her into his arms. Tucking her tightly against his chest, he turned towards the door, growling when he realized that sometime while he wasn't paying attention, Lionel had taken off.

Curling into herself, Alice closed her eyes and breathed in the comforting scent of the man holding her. Within seconds, she had dozed off into a fitful sleep.

He hadn't taken more than a couple of steps when the small woman began to release soft snores against him. Smiling, Randel kissed the top of her head and made his way out of the room. He'd find and deal with Lionel once he got Alice home and tucked into her own bed. Right now she was his top priority.

o o o o o

The next time Alice woke up she immediately sat up and checked her hands, afraid she was still living the hellish nightmare she'd awoken to the last time. Finding her hands free, she breathed a sigh of relief when she realized that she was currently in her own room, tucked into her bed. Slowing her breathing, she'd begun to hyperventilate when she thought Lionel was still around, she slowly ran a hand through her hair.

Movement next to her drew her attention and Alice was surprised to find the Corporal sprawled out on the opposite side of the bed. Smiling at his peaceful face, she leaned over the top of him so she could kiss him sweetly on the lips. Watching as his eyes fluttered open she kissed his nose before sitting back slightly.

"How are you feeling?" Randel asked, completely awake now and staring up at her intently. "You're not in any pain are you? Do you need to see a doctor? I can call one for you."

"I'm fine." Alice said, running her fingers down the side of his face. When he raised an eyebrow at her, she sighed. "Okay, I'm not, but I will be in time." Laying her head down on his chest, she sighed contentedly. "So where do we go from here?" She asked once she'd gotten comfortable.

"Wherever you want." Randel said, running a hand through her hair slowly. "Dating, marriage, children, I don't care. So long as I'm with you I'll do whatever you want."

Jerking her head up so she could look the man in the eyes, Alice blinked in surprise. "You want to have a family with me?"

Randel nodded. "Of course, but later preferably. I'd like to have you all to myself for a while without little ones popping in every few minutes."

Chuckling at the thought, Alice snuggled back into his chest. "That sounds like a wonderful plan. Before all that though, you'll have to formally ask my father for my hand…and get his approval."

Eyes widening, Randel froze at the thought. It was a well known fact that Alice's father was extremely strict and refused to allow any of his daughters to be with someone he didn't consider _worthy_. A poor soldier without any family wasn't likely to rate high on that list.

Giving him a pat on the cheek, Alice grinned. "Don't worry; I'll be with you the whole time so he won't be able to kill you right away." She said cheekily and Randel shook his head.

"Well I suppose if that's what it takes I'll just have to accept my fate." He replied, wrapping an arm around the small body next to him and closing his eyes. "In the end, you're worth the risk."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Pumpkin Scissors or anything affiliated with said show.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

><p>Randel had thought asking Alice's father for her hand was going to be akin to stepping in front of a firing squad, but it hadn't been nearly as bad as he'd expected. The man had taken one look at him, one <em>really<em> long look that had sweat dripping down the back of his neck, and then announced him worthy of his daughter.

He was guessing that Alice had softened him up a bit beforehand because although he'd allowed the engagement, the look in the man's eyes promised no one would find his body if he even so much as thought about hurting her. Not that he would, but the message was received loud and clear.

So in the end dealing with her father had been a breeze, which thankfully meant he was in the clear and they could be married. Then came her sisters.

The idea of dealing with her father had terrified him, but Solice and Elis were who he should've been afraid of. Those two took great pleasure in making his life hell. Oh, they approved of the union wholeheartedly, after they realized he wasn't going anywhere of course, and that was precisely the problem. Since Alice wanted no part in planning the wedding they felt it was their duty to plan it for her, and Randal was forced to help _every_ step of the way. From invitations, to cakes, to venues and entertainment, he was drug around on every single outing. Well, except for the time they went shopping for Alice's gown. _That_ time they practically threw him out of the house.

Oreldo and Machs thought his situation was hilarious and spent countless hours joking about everything he'd been forced to put up with, but as Alice seemed to enjoy their banter it didn't bother him all that much.

While Randel would've been content with a small gathering of close friends and family, Elis and Solice were determined to make it the wedding of the century. They claimed it was mandatory for someone of Alice's standing to have an extravagant wedding so they could invite all the prominent nobles and make a big show of the new couple, but he suspected it was more _their_ desire to dress her up than anything else. Or maybe they were going overboard to torture him even more, who knows.

After three months of preparation, which between that and the sudden rise in missions left him no time to search for that bastard Lionel, the wedding was finally upon them.

Dressed up in a fancy suit they'd had to special order because of his extremely large frame, Randel stood at the altar awaiting his bride-to-be. To keep himself from fidgeting, something that would no doubt get him chastised by his evil soon-to-be step-sisters-in-law, he looked around the courtyard where the wedding was taking place.

They'd decided to have the wedding at Alice's mansion as nothing else was large enough for the five hundred guests, except the military base which her family vehemently refused to set foot in. The large open courtyard was filled with chairs, each one occupied by someone important, with a long aisle down the center that led to the ornate wooden altar where he currently stood with Oreldo, Machs, Solice, Elis and the grey haired preacher who'd be joining them together.

With all the craziness during the preparation he'd anticipated something more over-the-top, but the decorations were very tastefully done in his opinion. White orchids and pale pink carnations covered everything from the tables to the altar, with bouquets at the end of each row of chairs as well. It was taking place at dusk so the amazing waterfall that sat in the center of the courtyard could be lit up, and because Solice seemed to have a thing for candles as nearly every flat surface had tiny flickering lights dotting it.

He hadn't paid much attention to the food, much to Elis' delight as she routinely told him he had no sense of taste what-so-ever, but the banquet he'd spied on the other side of the grassy hedge that partitioned off the courtyard looked delicious.

They'd agreed on a five tiered round, white cake that was dusted with some kind of glitter and had the same combination of flowers as the rest of the place spiraling up the sides. It was the only cake he felt Alice would actually like out of the three choices her sisters had given him.

Speaking of, he turned and caught the eye of Solice who gave him a quick onceover to make sure he was still perfect before smiling. The sisters were both dressed in matching knee-length pale pink sleeveless dresses that had rhinestones around the neckline and a white sash that tied on the side. If he hadn't been forced to tag along on their countless dress hunting excursions, he would've said they looked good. Instead he got flashbacks of that horrible week every time he saw those damn things.

Before his eyes had a chance to wander again, the orchestra that had been playing softly in the background changed to a tune he was quite certain they weren't supposed to play, if the exasperated look on Solice's face was anything to go by. It was a sweet melody, gentle and soothing, reminding him of a lullaby he'd overheard a woman singing to her child once. As everyone turned to stare down the aisle he couldn't help but smile knowing that Alice most definitely chose that song herself.

Turning to join the crowd he caught his first glimpse of her and his jaw dropped open in shock. She always looked beautiful to him, but today she looked breathtaking. Her floor length white gown had a full skirt that flowed around her feet as she walked, the back of which was slightly longer to give the appearance of a train. It was strapless, and in matching with her sisters had rhinestones across the top and a pale pink sash tied around her waist. She was absolutely stunning.

A dark blush covered Alice's cheeks when she saw the look on Randel's face. She'd been nervous the entire way outside, but that changed to utter joy when she spied her soon-to-be husband waiting for her. Arm in arm with her father, who was giving rather smug looks to some of the eldest sons from a couple of the other Thirteen Appointed Families, she made her way down the aisle with a soft smile on her face.

When they reached the altar her father placed her hand in Randel's, and after kissing her forehead, went to take his seat. Returning her sisters smiles, she tilted her head back to look up at the man she loved more than anything.

A few moments later the preacher began his speech, but the two were completely lost in each other's eyes and didn't hear a single word that was spoken. If Oreldo hadn't nudged him and glanced pointedly at the preacher, Randel wouldn't have known it was time for him to speak. "Um, I do?" he said almost questioningly, hoping he was at the right part. When the man continued on he breathed a sigh of relief. He'd never live it down if he screwed up the wedding.

There was a bit more talking and then Alice gifted him with a dazzling smile as she spoke those two words he couldn't wait to hear. "I do," she whispered, only to repeat it louder when her sister narrowed her eyes. "I do." This time he was fairly sure everyone present heard.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Since he'd been waiting to do so since she'd arrived Randel wasted no time in reaching down for her, but Alice had already beaten him to it. The second the words left the preacher's mouth she'd latched on to the jacket he wore and yanked him down so she could reach his lips, much to the shock of the nobles present.

Despite her less than proper behavior, the crowd applauded the new couple when they faced their guests and smiled. Wrapping her arm around Randel's much larger one, Alice waved at her family and friends who were sitting in the front two rows.

The reception afterwards was bound to be the talk of the city for weeks to come. Along with the wedding guests, another seven or so hundred people showed up to pay their respects to the happy couple, which kept the party going well into the night. Copious amounts of alcohol mixed with non-stop music and dancing led to many a situation that was vowed never to be spoken of.

At one point Oreldo convinced Machs to try doing a striptease, only to join in when all the young women flocked to see him. Alice's father got into a drunken argument with Captain Hunks about the proper way to dress a cat, much to Elis' embarrassment, and then there were the dozens of people passed out around the area from partying too hard.

Randel refused to leave Alice's side as they were forced to endure the endless congratulations, too afraid of being eaten alive by the group of women who were eyeing him like some kind of meat. Alice had only laughed when he'd told her his thoughts saying they were simply jealous he belonged to her now. That comment of course had him kissing her senseless, much to the annoyance of the aforementioned group.

After what felt like forever, but in reality was only about five hours, a horse drawn carriage was pulled out in front of her family's mansion to whisk Alice and Randel off to their honeymoon. They were once again bombarded by well wishers, subjected to hundreds of handshakes, hugs and tears –most of which came from a very drunk Machs— as they made their way towards the white carriage that was being pulled by six equally white, beautiful mares. With a final farewell, Randel opened the carriage door and helped his wife up the steps, careful not to let her gown catch as she climbed inside. Quickly following after, he closed the door and released a sound of relief. "Finally, I thought we'd never get out of there," he grumbled half jokingly. "I was starting to think your sisters weren't going to let you out of their sight."

Shaking her head, Alice laughed as she straightened out her gown and kicked off her shoes. "I think that was more to make sure you didn't cart me off before they managed to show off all their hard work. Not that I would've minded in the least," she added under her breath. "I hate formal gatherings like that, especially ones for me. I feel so out of place."

Shifting in his seat, he leaned against the side of the carriage so he could pull her into his arms. "You were perfect tonight, absolutely wonderful," Randel breathed into her ear, delighting in the shiver he felt race through her. "And I'm not just saying that because I love you either." Kissing the top of her head contentedly, he continued. "Though I have to agree that your sisters went a tad overboard. I've never had so many people congratulating me before, it was a bit overwhelming."

Twisting her upper body around she pecked him on the cheek. "To make up for their . . . enthusiasm," she said with a grin.

"I'm going to need a lot more than that to make up for it," he replied, crushing their lips together hungrily.

Suddenly the carriage jerked to a stop startling the couple enough to release each other. "Driver, what's going on?" Alice demanded in a tone she usually reserved for nobles and officials. "Why have we stopped?" The voice that replied had her trembling in fear and unconsciously cowering behind Randel's arm.

"Why? Because if I'm forced to listen to you devour each other for another second I'll hurl," Lionel said as his impeccably dressed form leaned into their compartment, one hand holding a gun he aimed in their direction. "Either that or I'll end up killing you both. And losing _you_ would be such a shame," he finished, giving Alice an appraising look.

Pulling her closer to him, Randel narrowed his eyes. "You won't get away from me this time," he growled. "You're going to pay for what you did to her." He would've lunged for him, but the tiny fingers digging into his jacket kept him in place. Patting her leg reassuringly, he let his arm drape across as much of her body as possible.

"Ah, ah, ah," Lionel tsked, his blonde hair moving with every shake of his head. "Unless you want me to put a bullet between your eyes you'll remove yourself from my property at once."

"I will _never_ belong to you!" Alice snapped, shoving Randel's arm out of her way so she could glare at Lionel defiantly. "Why can't you get that through your thick skull and leave me the hell alone? Haven't you hurt me enough?"

That was precisely the opportunity he'd been waiting for and without hesitation Lionel grabbed her hand and yanked her across the carriage so she was pressed against his side. Ignoring her struggles as she tried to get out of his grasp, he raised his other hand and leveled the gun at Randel's head. "I thank you for bringing me _my_ wife, but your services are no longer necessary. Can't have two grooms showing up at your honeymoon suite now can we. Might make people a little suspicious."

Half a second before the gun went off Alice threw herself forward between it and Randel. Since Lionel hadn't been expecting the sudden jolt she slipped free easily and a scream tore past her lips as the bullet ripped into her chest.

Lionel barely had time to register the blood that had begun to spread across the bodice of her gown before a large fist collided with his face, effectively rendering him unconscious.

"ALICE!" Randel cried, dropping to his knees and pulling her into his arms. "Stay with me!" Yanking off his jacket he pressed it tightly against the wound as her eyes fluttered open. "Alice, speak to me. Please."

Wincing as she slowly raised her hand to wipe at the tears that had begun to pour down his face, Alice gave him a tiny smile. "I love you," she whispered, coughing slightly on the last word. "Don't ever . . . forget . . . that."

When her eyes drifted closed and her hand slipped from his face he let loose a heart wrenching cry. "Noooooooo!"

ooooo

The first thought that crossed Alice's mind when she woke up was that she was really getting tired of waking up in unknown locations. The second thought was fear over what had happened to Randel, but that one was laid to rest as soon as she spotted him sprawled across several chairs in the corner of the room. And the final thought she had was that she was well and truly sore. Which combined with the tubes sticking out of her arm and the beeping machines around her led her to assume she was in a hospital, though the nurse standing by her bed should've been enough of a clue.

"I see you're awake," the nurse said politely. "That's good; we were worried you weren't going to make it for a while there." Writing down a few things on a clipboard she gave Alice's hand a gentle pat. "I'll go let the doctor know how you're doing."

Watching her walk away, Alice moved her eyes back to her slumbering husband and found herself staring into his wide eyes. "Hey," she croaked out, throat dry from lack of use.

Jumping out of his chair Randel dropped to the ground next to her bed and pressed his cheek against her hand. "I thought I'd lost you!" he cried, tears soaking the blanket under his face.

It took several tries but eventually she was able to move her free hand to rest atop his head. Running her fingers through his hair she smiled. "Sorry I worried you."

They sat together in silence until the doctor walked in. Short, with brown hair and glasses, the woman looked as though she'd been up for awhile and her white lab coat had definitely seen better days. "How do you feel dear?" she asked from the foot of the bed. "Any pain?"

"Not much," Alice replied, and other than a tightness in her chest and her body feeling like it had been hit by a truck, she meant it.

"That's good to hear," the doctor said with a nod as her eyes scanned the clipboard in her hands. "Your surgery went well, I was able to remove the bullet fragments with no problems, but you lost a lot of blood and will likely feel a bit weak for a few days. "Making a couple of notes she continued. "You'll be stuck here for about another week and then you'll be able to go home, but I'm going to keep you on bed rest for awhile to make sure you don't pull any stitches."

Nodding Alice returned to looking at Randel's face, and the doctor, taking the hint, slipped quietly from the room. "What about Lionel? What happened to him?"

Eyes hardening at the mention of the man he despised, he took a calming breath before speaking. "After they fixed up his nose," he stopped long enough to flash her a smirk. "They locked him up down at the base. I heard they're going to give him a trial, but everyone knows it's just for show. He'll never get out of prison alive."

Glad that she would never have to deal with him again, she tugged gently on a few strands of Randel's hair and shifted over a little. "Come here," she commanded, pulling him towards her.

Not able to deny her anything, he slid onto the bed next to her and draped his arm over his waist. His large body, even on its side, barely fit in the space available but he didn't care. "I'm sor—"

Cutting him off with a finger over his lips, Alice shook her head. "Don't you dare apologize, this wasn't your fault." When he looked ready to speak she narrowed her eyes. "It wasn't. I did what I did to save you just as you would've done for me. Now, no more talking, I need my sleep."

Opening his mouth to protest, he let it slide shut when she closed her eyes. There would be time to discuss things later; right now she needed to get better. Nestling into her side as best he could without hurting her, he kissed her cheek and closed his eyes as well. "Sleep well darling," he breathed into her hair as she drifted off to sleep. "I love you."

ooooo

It took nearly four months for Alice to be cleared completely and allowed back out on missions, not by the doctor mind you, but her overprotective family. The most boring time of her life if you asked her. True she loved spending time with her husband, but the Pumpkin Scissors was her life, a way to help those in need, and not being able to do so often left her . . . temperamental.

On her first day back she was far too excited to mind doing the backlog of paperwork that hadn't been done in her absence. Of course when that led to even more paperwork, which essentially meant _deskwork_, she wasn't happy. She was even more annoyed to find out Randel had been the one to request her lack of missions. Everyone at the base heard _that_ argument.

Eventually Alice got her way and once again joined her team, only to be pulled back from the field a few weeks later when she found out she was pregnant.

Everything changed after that. Captain Hunks retired, leaving Alice his position so she'd be closer to home once her child was born. This of course left Alice's position open, which Oreldo took on less than enthusiastically. Though in the end Machs ended up doing most of the work as usual. Being married to his boss, so to speak, Randel thought his life would be easier, but he quickly found out that while she loved him, duty was her top priority when at work and he often found himself doing extra jobs between missions.

Several months after her promotion the couple welcomed a beautiful baby girl into the family. And as they sat together on the front porch of their little cottage, Randel couldn't help but think he was the luckiest man in the world. Smiling down at his baby girl who was cuddled against Alice's chest, he wrapped his arm around them tighter. His girls, his life, his whole world. And he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
